The present invention relates to an ordinary temperature heat engine in which an atmospheric temperature is employed as a heat source temperature of a high temperature portion thereof, and a temperature reduced lower than the atmospheric temperature by cooling with water evaporation latent heat is employed as a temperature of a low temperature portion thereof.
In high temperature heat engines which are older types of heat engines (internal combustion engines and external combustion engines) such as Watt""s steam engines and gasoline engines, an atmospheric pressure and an atmospheric temperature are employed as a pressure of a low pressure portion and a temperature of a low temperature portion, respectively, and a pressure higher than the atmospheric pressure and a temperature higher than the atmospheric temperature are artificially produced in a high pressure portion and a high temperature portion, respectively. For the realization of the artificial high pressure portion and the artificial high temperature portion, an external energy source (coal, oil or the like) is used to be burnt. This is why the older types of heat engines are called xe2x80x9chigh temperature heat enginesxe2x80x9d.
The high temperature heat engines are still in use, and serve as power source machines capable of converting a heat energy into an electric energy and a dynamic energy which are useful for human beings. Artificial power source machines, thermal power plants and nuclear power plants could not have been realized without the high temperature heat engines,.
The term xe2x80x9cartificial high pressure portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cartificial high temperature portionxe2x80x9d herein means a portion in which a pressure higher than the atmospheric pressure or a temperature higher than the atmospheric temperature is artificially produced by externally applying energy thereto.
The term xe2x80x9cnatural low pressure portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnatural low temperature portionxe2x80x9d herein means a portion which is kept at an atmospheric pressure or at an atmospheric temperature without application of any external energy.
In an ordinary temperature heat engine which has been developed in a different way from the older types of heat engines, the temperature of the natural high pressure portion or the natural high temperature portion is employed as the heat source temperature of the high temperature portion, and a temperature reduced lower than the atmospheric temperature by cooling with water evaporation latent heat is employed as the temperature of the artificial low temperature portion. This ordinary temperature heat engine already exists. Another name or popular name of the ordinary temperature heat engine is xe2x80x9cwater drinking birdxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpeace birdxe2x80x9d which is an ornamental toy adapted to keep moving for a long period.
The term xe2x80x9cnatural high pressure portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnatural high temperature portionxe2x80x9d herein means a portion which is kept at a natural atmospheric pressure or at a natural atmospheric temperature without application of any external energy or without any special consideration.
The term xe2x80x9cartificial low pressure portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cartificial low temperature portionxe2x80x9d herein means a portion in which a pressure lower than the atmospheric pressure or a temperature lower than the atmospheric temperature is artificially produced with some special consideration and with or without application of external energy.
This ordinary temperature heat engine (xe2x80x9cMotive unit utilizing an evaporation bulbxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 25-2455 (1950)) was invented first in the history in 1948 by a Japanese inventor, Yuji Suda. However, the heat engine produces only a small amount of less intensive dynamic energy and, therefore, does not serve as a feasible motive unit or heat engine, but is a simple dynamic ornamental object.
The ordinary temperature heat engine has a characteristic basic construction such that the high pressure portion is connected to the low pressure portion via a single pipe and, hence, has the following drawbacks:
(1) Since liquid and gas flow up and down in the single pipe (long neck), the liquid and the gas should operate in time staggered manner with a timing difference.
(2) Therefore, a torso portion (high pressure portion, high temperature portion) and a head portion (low pressure portion, low temperature portion) should be arranged in an equilibrium and reciprocal structure. With a perfect equilibrium structure, the torso portion and the head portion are immovable under equilibrium. However, a slightly non-equilibrium state is produced by causing the liquid to flow up and down in the single pipe (long neck) connecting the torso portion and the head portion, thereby bringing the torso portion and the head portion into reciprocal motion. The dynamic energy to be produced with this structure is very small and weak. The ordinary temperature heat engine is called xe2x80x9cwater drinking birdxe2x80x9d, because the reciprocal motion thereof looks as if a bird is drinking water.
Even if the size of the water drinking bird is totally increased, the dynamic energy to be generated and extracted by the reciprocal motion which produces the slightly non-equilibrium state of the ordinary temperature heat engine is rarely increased. In addition, the ordinary temperature heat engine does not properly operate due to friction of its own weight, because the weight thereof is increased generally proportionally to the third power of the size thereof.
In view of the aforesaid problems associated with the conventional ordinary temperature heat engine (water drinking bird), the present invention provides an ordinary temperature heat engine which incorporates a structure other than the equilibrium and reciprocal structure to cause the liquid to flow up and down.
The liquid is caused to flow up and down, while the torso portion (high pressure portion, high temperature portion) and the head portion (low pressure portion, low temperature portion) are fixed in position. Energy obtained during the flow down is converted by an impeller and extracted to the outside for work. The invention is directed to provision of a feasible motive unit or heat engine which is capable of generating a great amount of intensive energy.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention to achieve the aforesaid object, a high temperature portion and a low temperature portion are connected to each other via at least two pipes, and an on-off valve is provided for increasing and reducing a pressure difference between the high temperature portion and the low temperature portion.
That is, the invention provides an ordinary temperature heat engine which is capable of converting a heat energy in the atmosphere into a dynamic energy to generate a great amount of intensive energy for practical use for work.
In the ordinary temperature heat engine which employs an atmospheric temperature as a heat source temperature of the high temperature portion, the high temperature portion which employs the atmospheric temperature as the heat source temperature and the low temperature portion which has a temperature reduced lower than the atmospheric temperature by cooling with water evaporation latent heat are connected to each other via two or more pipes. Thus, the high temperature portion and the low temperature portion are fixed to be arranged in a non-equilibrium and non-reciprocal structure.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an ordinary temperature heat engine which comprises: a liquefying chamber in which a volatile liquid filled therein is liquefied at a temperature lower than an ordinary temperature; a vaporizing chamber in which a volatile liquid retained therein is vaporized at a temperature not lower than the ordinary temperature; a first communication pipe for communication between the liquefying chamber and a port provided at a level lower than the level of the volatile liquid in the vaporizing chamber; and a second communication pipe for communication between the liquefying chamber and a port provided at a level higher than the level of the volatile liquid in the vaporizing chamber, wherein the first communication pipe has a liquid level elevating portion which vertically extends for allowing the level of the volatile liquid to be elevated therein by a pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber, wherein an on-off valve is provided in the second communication pipe for reducing the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber.
That is, the ordinary temperature heat engine according to the present invention comprises the liquefying chamber in which the volatile liquid filled therein is liquefied at the temperature lower than the ordinary temperature; the vaporizing chamber in which the volatile liquid retained therein is vaporized at the temperature not lower than the ordinary temperature; the first communication pipe for communication between the liquefying chamber and the port provided at the level lower than the level of the volatile liquid in the vaporizing chamber; and the second communication pipe for communication between the liquefying chamber and the port provided at the level higher than the level of the volatile liquid in the vaporizing chamber, wherein the first communication pipe has the liquid level elevating portion which vertically extends for allowing the level of the volatile liquid to be elevated therein by the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber, wherein the on-off valve is provided in the second communication pipe for reducing the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber. With the on-off valve being closed, the pressure in the liquefying chamber is reduced by the liquefaction of the volatile liquid in the liquefying chamber, and the pressure in the vaporizing chamber is increased by the vaporization of the volatile liquid in the vaporizing chamber. The pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber causes the volatile liquid to rise within the liquid level elevating portion of the first communication pipe. When the on-off valve is thereafter opened, the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber is reduced, so that the volatile liquid elevated in the liquid level elevating portion of the first communication pipe flows down. When the on-off valve is closed again, the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber is increased, so that the volatile liquid rises within the liquid level elevating portion. By thus repeating the opening and closing of the on-off valve, the volatile liquid repeatedly flows up and down.
Where the ordinary temperature heat engine further comprises energy converting means provided in the liquid level elevating portion of the first communication pipe for converting the kinetic energy of the volatile liquid into other kind of energy, the kinetic energy being produced by allowing the volatile liquid to flow down in the first communication pipe when the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber is reduced, the kinetic energy of the volatile liquid repeatedly flowing down in the first communication pipe is converted into the other kind of energy by causing the volatile liquid to repeatedly flow up and down. The converted energy can efficiently be utilized. That is, the energy can be generated by repeating the opening and closing of the on-off valve.
Where heat exchange means for promoting the vaporization of the inside volatile liquid is provided in the vaporizing chamber in the ordinary temperature heat engine, the vaporization of the volatile liquid within the vaporizing chamber is promoted, so that the pressure difference between the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber is increased for promotion of the elevation of the volatile liquid in the first communication pipe.
Where a cover member is provided for covering the surface of the volatile liquid rising in the liquid level elevating portion of the first communication pipe, a little surface area of the volatile liquid is exposed, so that the vaporization of the volatile liquid is reduced when the volatile liquid is liquefied in the liquefying chamber with a pressure reduction. Therefore, the reduction in the efficiency of the liquefaction of the volatile liquid is prevented which may otherwise occur due to dew-point elevation.
Where the ordinary temperature heat engine is adapted to close the on-off valve when the level of the volatile liquid within the vaporizing chamber is elevated and to open the on-off valve when the level of the volatile liquid within the vaporizing chamber is lowered, the volatile liquid is liquefied in the liquefying chamber to reduce the pressure, and vaporized in the vaporizing chamber to increase the pressure with the on-off valve being closed. With the pressure difference, the volatile liquid within the vaporizing chamber rises in the first communication pipe, so that the liquid level is lowered in the vaporizing chamber. The lowering of the liquid level in the vaporizing chamber opens the on-off valve, so that the liquefying chamber and the vaporizing chamber are brought into communication with each other via the second communication pipe. Thus, the pressure difference is reduced, whereby the volatile liquid flows down in the first communication pipe. When a predetermined amount of the liquid flows down, the level of the volatile liquid rises, so that the on-off valve is closed again. Thus, the opening and closing of the on-off valve is automatically repeated by the up and down of the liquid level.
Where the energy converting means in the ordinary temperature heat engine comprises a rotary wheel to be rotated by the volatile liquid flowing down in the first communication pipe and a power generator for generating electricity by the torque of the rotary wheel, an electric energy generated by the power generator can efficiently be utilized.
Where the ordinary temperature heat engine is adapted to cool the liquefying chamber and heat the vaporizing chamber by the electric energy generated by the power generator, the cooling of the liquefying chamber and the heating of the vaporizing chamber are achieved by utilizing the electric energy generated by the flow down of the volatile liquid, so that the up and down of the volatile liquid in the first communication pipe is promoted. Thus, the ordinary temperature heat engine can be operated very efficiently.
The terms herein used will be defined as follows:
The term xe2x80x9cordinary temperature heat enginexe2x80x9d means a heat engine in which the temperature of the natural high pressure portion or the natural high temperature portion is employed as the heat source temperature of the high temperature portion, and the artificial low pressure portion or the artificial low temperature portion is employed as the low temperature portion, or a heat engine which converts the energy of a great amount of fluid into a dynamic energy.
The term xe2x80x9cordinary temperature heat engine generating a small amount of dynamic energyxe2x80x9d means a heat engine called xe2x80x9cpeace birdxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwater drinking birdxe2x80x9d invented in 1948 (disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 25-2455 (1950)). The ordinary temperature heat engine is adapted to convert the thermal energy of the atmosphere into a dynamic energy, but is capable of generating only a small amount of less intensive dynamic energy. Therefore, the ordinary temperature heat engine is not feasible as a motive unit or a heat engine, but is a simple ornamental object which is adapted to keep moving for a long period. This is also called xe2x80x9cwater drinking birdxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chappy birdxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9cordinary temperature heat engine generating a great amount of dynamic energyxe2x80x9d means the ordinary temperature heat engine according to the present invention. The ordinary temperature heat engine is adapted to convert the thermal energy of the atmosphere into a dynamic energy to generate a great amount of dynamic energy for practical application for work. The present invention provides an ordinary temperature heat engine of the next generation which involves an improvement over the conventional ordinary temperature heat engine which generates a very small amount of dynamic energy.
The terms xe2x80x9chigh temperature portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh pressure portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh temperature chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh pressure chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat source portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat source chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheating portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheating chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat absorbing portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat absorbing chamberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvaporizing chamberxe2x80x9d basically fall within the same category.
The terms xe2x80x9clow temperature portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clow pressure portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clow temperature chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clow pressure chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccooling portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccooling chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cevaporating portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cevaporating chamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat releasing portionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheat releasing chamberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cliquefying chamberxe2x80x9d basically fall within the same category.
The terms xe2x80x9coperating medium liquidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvolatile liquidxe2x80x9d basically fall within the same category.
The expression xe2x80x9ca great amount of fluidxe2x80x9d means gaseous atmospheric air, liquid sea water, or water in a lake, a river, a pond, a dam or the like among various types of fluids which are present abundantly on the earth.
The term xe2x80x9catmospheric temperaturexe2x80x9d means the temperature of the atmosphere as well as the temperature of the great amount of fluid or liquid throughout the specification.